


Fix You

by orgabs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comfort/Angst, F/M, Não foi betada então qualquer erro a culpa é minha, Oral Sex, Primeira fic +18 que posto aqui, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:45:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orgabs/pseuds/orgabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levar uma vida dupla é difícil.<br/>Mas Beatrice tinha alguém para fazê-la esquecer das atrocidades que era obrigada a cometer sob os comandos de Voldemort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fix You

Beatrice aparatara num beco próximo do prédio muggle onde morava, retornando de mais um das reuniões dos Death Eaters. Já passava da meia noite. Estava cansada e infeliz. E o pensamento de que eram eles ou ela ainda a atormentava. O próprio Lord Voldemort mandara que ela torturasse àqueles muggles. E Beatrice os torturou. Não podia estragar seu disfarce. Mesmo que para isto fosse preciso que a loira agisse como uma vadia sem coração.

Beatrice havia aprendido a agir assim.

Era mais fácil e menos doloroso desta maneira.

Respirando fundo, a loira caminhou com passos apressados em direção ao prédio. O porteiro a cumprimentou, como sempre fazia, mas desta vez a ex-Slytherin não correspondera, nem mesmo com um aceno. Passou direto por ele. Beatrice subiu os seis andares até seu apartamento pelas escadas, apenas para não ter de encarar outras pessoas – o que aconteceria se pegasse o elevador.

Mal havia adentrado em seu apartamento quando sentiu braços fortes a envolverem num abraço caloroso – nem mesmo a escuridão de seu apartamento lhe deixou dúvidas sobre quem lhe abraçava. Devolveu o carinho, pondo-se nas pontas dos pés, – devido à diferença de altura entre ambos –, escondendo o rosto no vão entre o pescoço e o ombro esquerdo de Sirius. Há meses o moreno sempre estava ali quando ela retornava de uma reunião com os Death Eaters. Acalmando-a em silêncio, apenas porque sua presença fazia bem à Beatrice. A ex-Slytherin fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, apertando os braços em volta do pescoço do maior, ao sentir o cheiro masculino e enlouquecedor – fresco e amadeirado – que Sirius exalava e que combinava perigosamente com seu jeito intenso, fascinante e profundamente sedutor. Absolutamente apetitoso ao olfato.

Sirius afastou seus corpos lentamente, para então levar ambas as mãos ao rosto delicado da menor, forçando-a a encará-lo. Os olhos cinza vasculhavam os azuis em busca de uma resposta silenciosa. Tão logo a encontrou, o moreno acariciou o rosto de Beatrice com as pontas dos dedos. Em resposta, a loira fechou os olhos e entreabriu os lábios cor de carmesim com um suspiro suave, apreciando o toque. Estes simples gestos o hipnotizaram. O encostar de lábios, firme e hesitante no primeiro toque, não fora planejado, tampouco rejeitado por ambas as partes. Ao não encontrar objeções, Sirius fechou os olhos e aprofundou o beijo, sem pedir permissão; a ex-Slytherin gostava assim. Os finos dedos das delicadas mãos de Beatrice embrenharam-se nos cabelos negros de Sirius, agarrando uma boa quantidade deles e os puxando firmemente. Em resposta, o moreno a trouxe para mais perto pela cintura sem a menor delicadeza, findando qualquer distância que pudesse existir entre seus corpos. Foram recompensados por gemidos abafados e por uma avidez incontrolável pelo gosto um do outro.

Sirius constatou que sentia falta daqueles lábios cor de carmesim sobre os seus.

E também do cheiro diabólico, mágico, hipnotizador e provocante que Beatrice exalava. Cheiro este que possui uma composição de notas de jasmim, musgo, amêndoa, baunilha e almíscar. A combinação perfeita para Beatrice, na opinião de Sirius.

Quando partiram o beijo, permaneceram de olhos fechados por alguns instantes. Beatrice foi a primeira a abri-los. Encarou o rosto de Sirius tão próximo do seu, os lábios avermelhados pelo beijo intenso de segundos atrás e a respiração ofegante. A loira sabia que não devia estar em uma situação muito diferente. “O que fazes aqui?” Beatrice perguntou; sua voz não passava de um sussurro. Suas mãos acariciavam suavemente os cabelos de Sirius, enquanto tentava normalizar a respiração.

“Depois de tanto tempo ainda não se acostumastes, Bee?” O moreno lhe sussurrou de volta, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios. “Eu sempre estarei aqui.” Sua voz grossa estava tão baixa quanto à de Beatrice. “Sempre!” E grudou seus lábios de novo, em um beijo mais exigente que o primeiro, porém mais rápido. “Agora chega de conversas, sim?!” Beatrice apenas acenou positivamente com a cabeça, extasiada nas sensações que Sirius lhe causava.

Sem dizer nada a loira desvencilhou-se dos braços do maior, e, adentrou pelo pequeno corredor que levava para o quarto principal, o de hóspedes e o banheiro – o único do apartamento inteiro –, que ficava ao fim do corredor.

Sirius permaneceu no mesmo lugar uns instantes, seu corpo havia se animado com este segundo beijo. Fechou os olhos, respirando fundo, tentando encontrar algum controle sobre si mesmo. Desistiu quando uma imagem de Beatrice embaixo do chuveiro, completamente nua, apareceu em sua mente ao escutar o barulho do chuveiro ligado. Seu sangue bombeava para uma parte específica de seu corpo, que se tornava mais dura e maior a cada instante, imaginando aquela visão de Beatrice. Sirius bagunçou os cabelos com a mão esquerda, em sinal de nervosismo. Ele a desejava. Em demasia. Suspirou derrotado, encaminhando-se até o mesmo corredor onde a loira desaparecera minutos atrás.

Desabotoou sua blusa social branca, largando-a no chão do corredor. A regata que trajava por baixo fora a próxima peça tirada. Desafivelou o cinto, arrancando-o num movimento rápido. E então já estava parado em frente à porta do banheiro. A única barreira entre ele e Beatrice. Sem pensar nas consequências de seus atos, Sirius segurou a maçaneta e a girou.

E a porta abriu.

A ex-Slytherin havia deixado a porta destrancada de propósito.

Sabia que o moreno a seguiria até ali.

Ansiava que ele fizesse isso.

E ele não a desapontou.

Beatrice estava de costas para a porta, a cabeça enfiada debaixo d’água, os olhos fechados. Quando se virou encontrou Sirius retirando a jeans que vestia, juntamente com a boxer preta. E quando Sirius adentrou o boxe, Beatrice paralisou olhando-o nos olhos. Hipnotizada pelo olhar escuro de desejo que o moreno lhe dirigia. A ex-Slytherin sentiu a boca secar, sua respiração acelerou e seu coração parecia querer sair de seu peito. “Sirius...” a loira sussurrou lentamente, desnorteada.

Ela teria continuado a falar se o ex-Gryffindor não tivesse posto dois dedos sobre seus lábios de cor carmesim e sussurrasse um rouco “shh”. A sua outra mão postou-se na cintura fina da loira e a puxou para si, colocando seus corpos. Os dedos que estavam sobre os lábios deslizaram até a pele sensível de seu pescoço. E seus lábios se colaram uma terceira vez naquela noite. Um beijo forte, sem delicadezas. Mas tão intenso quanto os outros.

Beatrice gemeu.

Sirius sorriu, mordendo o lábio inferior da ex-Slytherin e puxando-o para si. Beatrice gemeu outra vez. Aquela mescla de dor e prazer era assombrosamente excitante. O moreno encheu uma mão com os cabelos sedosos e loiros de Beatrice e os puxou, obrigando-a a mostrar a área onde ele queria dedicar alguns carinhos. Seu pescoço. Ora beijava, ora lambia, ora mordia. Aquela pele alva e sensível ganhava um tom avermelhado a cada ação de Sirius. E os gemidos de Beatrice tornavam-se cada vez mais altos. E constantes.

Tinham as faces coradas e as respirações falhas por causa da excitação. Os corpos molhados, grudados e quentes. O vapor d’água que caía do chuveiro acentuava o calor dos corpos sedentos de paixão.

Quando ambas as mãos de Sirius partiram de encontro aos seios de Beatrice, e apertaram seus mamilos róseos e rijos, a mesma suspirou e moveu os quadris contra os do maior, almejando um maior contato.

Imprensando a ex-Slytherin contra a parede, o moreno ergueu-a pelo quadril, para que enlaçasse as pernas em volta de sua cintura. A sensação de ter a ereção dele roçando em sua entrada estava deixando-a maluca. Beatrice murmurou algo incompreensível no ouvido de Sirius, ao jogar os braços em torno de seu pescoço, apertando-o contra si.

Sirius beijou-a outra vez. Apenas para provocar-lhe.

E continuou a beijar-lhe enquanto com uma mão guiava sua ereção até a intimidade de Beatrice. O gemido alto, extasiado, que Beatrice soltou a ser preenchida pela ereção de Sirius, com uma única e forte estocada, fez com que o moreno iniciasse os movimentos de vai-e-vem, sem esperar com que ela se acostumasse com a invasão. O beijo caiu no esquecimento. As respirações ofegantes, os gemidos dela, e o barulho causado pelo movimento cadenciado eram os únicos sons que se escutava dentro daquele banheiro. O cheiro de sexo misturava-se com seus cheiros. O suor escorria por suas nucas, misturando-se à água do chuveiro que caía às costas do moreno.

Sirius puxou os cabelos molhados de Beatrice, outra vez, diminuindo a intensidade dos movimentos. Sorriu ao ouvir o desagrado no muxoxo dela. Mordiscou o seu pescoço, o queixo, e, tomou seus lábios de modo possessivo, mordendo seu lábio inferior com mais força do que deveria; o gosto de sangue apenas acendeu mais ainda àquela chama de excitação.

“Sirius... por favor...” Seu nome sussurrado por ela, a dificuldade para falar e a súplica, naquela rouquidão presenciada tão poucas vezes em sua voz, o fez perder o controle que lhe restava. Estocou forte e rápido outra vez. Beatrice gemeu alto em seu ouvido, movimentando os quadris no mesmo ritmo, tentando ao máximo ampliar seu prazer.

O moreno tinha o rosto enfiado no vão entre o pescoço e o ombro dela, aspirando seu cheiro embriagante enquanto se afundava nela. Ambas as mãos de Sirius estavam sobre os quadris de Beatrice, puxando-a para si a cada estocada, indo mais fundo em sua intimidade. Respirava ofegante por entre ofegos. Ele estava tão próximo do orgasmo sua ereção pulsava. Mas ele não queria se derramar tão rápido, não enquanto Beatrice não gozasse.

“Merlin!” Exclamou ele, aumentando a força das estocadas. “Não. Aguento. Mais.” Disse pausadamente pouco antes de seu corpo inteiro tremer e ele gozar. Apertou Beatrice contra si, parando os movimentos. “Desculpe...” Ele sorriu culpado, selando os lábios num selinho rápido. Ajudou-lhe a estabilizar-se de pé no chão, sozinha. “Vou te dar o que precisa.”

Desligou o chuveiro e a puxou para fora do boxe pelas mãos.

Secou-se rapidamente e então passou a secar Beatrice, acariciando todas as partes de seu corpo. Quando terminou, saíram do banheiro e adentraram no quarto principal – o quarto de Beatrice –, onde Sirius a colocou em sua cama, deitando-se por cima dela. Beijou os lábios avermelhados da loira, e então fez um caminho lento e tortuoso, aproximando-se de sua intimidade.

As mãos grandes de Sirius acariciavam as coxas firmes de Beatrice, que tremia em antecipação. A loira mordeu o próprio lábio inferior, contendo um gemido mais alto ao sentir a respiração pesada do ex-Gryffindor em sua intimidade. Quando a língua áspera e quente do moreno fez contato com seu clitóris, Beatrice suspirou apoiando-se nos cotovelos para observar melhor tudo o que Sirius faria consigo. E no momento em que ele sugou-lhe o clitóris, Beatrice se viu presa em um redemoinho de prazer intenso. Fechou os olhos como reação aos toques, e de sua boca entreaberta escapavam sussurros, gemidos e suspiros.

Sirius adorava a forma como Beatrice se contorcia abaixo de si, segurando tão firmemente os lençóis que os nós de seus dedos estavam brancos. O gosto da intimidade dela, misturado ao seu orgasmo, era delicioso. Meio agridoce. E o moreno lhe lambeu e chupou de todas as formas mais prazerosas. Penetrou-a algumas vezes com a língua, indo o mais fundo que conseguia, mas não tão fundo quanto ela precisava. O orgasmo da ex-Slytherin estava bastante próximo. Seu corpo estava mais quente e rosado. Seus seios e mamilos estavam maiores e rígidos. E a loira tinha alguns espasmos involuntários. Quando Sirius introduziu dois dedos em sua vagina, enquanto voltava a dar atenção total a seu clitóris, Beatrice gemeu alto e moveu os quadris contra os dedos do ex-Gryffindor. Assim como também levara ambas as mãos aos próprios seios, dando-lhes um pouco de atenção; apertando os mamilos com força medida.

O movimento se perdeu na lógica, num ritmado desejo em que o corpo da loira se contraia.

Não demorou muito para que Beatrice gozasse, chamando por Sirius. Sua vagina se convulsionando, como se tentasse agarrar aos dedos do moreno.

Sirius deitou-se ao lado de Beatrice, puxando-a para si ao fazê-lo, abraçando-a firme. A ex-Slytherin se aninhou nele, com um suspiro. E mantiveram-se calados até que suas respirações falhas tivessem voltado ao normal.

Sirius já estava quase dormindo quando escutara Beatrice lhe falar, já de olhos fechados.

“Obrigada”, fora a única palavra dita.

Simples. Direta. Significativa.

Sirius sorriu de lado, beijando o topo da cabeça de Beatrice antes de, também, fechar os olhos. Não poderia esperar algo diferente de sua melhor amiga.

Nenhum deles esperava nada mais que paixão vinda desta noite.

Nenhum deles esperava juras de amor.

Apenas precisavam um do outro, para encontrar paz.

Encontrar segurança.

E foi assim que eles adormeceram. Sentindo-se em paz e seguros.

Apenas por aquele instante.

**Author's Note:**

> OMG! Não acredito que realmente postei isso aqui. *cries* Gente, eu escrevi isso em 2011, e eu nunca fui muito boa em escrever fanfics +18. Então me desculpem por isto aqui. Coloquei esse nome pois eu não tinha mais nenhuma ideia do que colocar. Whatever, eu gostaria de saber a opinião de vocês sobre essa fic. Mas se não quiserem deixar, de boa. KKKKKK  
> P.S.: Eu estou tentando traduzi-la para o inglês, mas acho que isso vai demorar. Não sou tão boa nisso, haha.


End file.
